Deepnest
Hidden deep in the southwest corner of Hallownest, crawling with spiders of all shapes and sizes lies the nest. To the west is the Beast's Den, a massive webbed structure containing the Dreamer Herrah the Beast. Points of Interest * Charm: Sharp Shadow (Requires Shade Cloak) * 4 Grubs * 1 Mask Shard (accessible through Fungal Core) * 1 Vessel Fragment * 1 Pale Ore (Requires defeating Nosk) * Whispering Root: 45 Essence * 1 King's Idol * 21 Geo deposits * 2 Rancid Eggs * 2 Lifeblood Cocoons * 3 Soul Totems * Entry: Garpede Inhabitants Sub-area: Distant Village A large web-filled cavern containing several structures suspended over a pool of water. The largest building holds Beast's Den within. One of the smaller cocoons has bugs which reference the Distant Villagers in their Dream Nail dialogue. Brumm can also be found here after Grimm is fought. A Stag Station is located in the northeast part. Points of Interest * 1 Soul Totem Inhabitants Sub-area: Beast's Den The resting place of Herrah the Beast. When The Knight first enters the building, they are encouraged by a group of Distant Villagers to sit on the Bench, after which the Knight is trapped in webbing and taken to a labyrinth further inside. Points of Interest * 1 Grub * 1 Hallownest Seal * 6 Geo deposits * 1 Rancid Egg Inhabitants Sub-area: Failed Tramway A destroyed Tram station in the northeast part of the Deepnest. Contains a Bench and the Tram Pass, which unlocks the use of Trams. Points of Interest * Tram Pass * 1 Lifeblood Cocoon Inhabitants Sub-area: Weavers' Den A small platforming area hidden behind a breakable wall in the northeast corner of the large chamber east of Distant Village. Inside, behind several breakable walls, is a small room with a large Seal of Binding. When approaching the exit for the first time, a live Weaver is seen exiting the room. Weavers Den Location.png|Location of the breakable wall that leads to this area Points of Interest * Charm: Weaversong * 1 Chest: * 1 Rancid Egg Inhabitants Gallery Trivia * The presence of the Stagway and the Tram within Deepnest suggest that, despite the hostile and savage atmosphere, The Pale King was able to integrate bits of his kingdom into Deepnest, or at least form some kind of alliance or treaty. ** Further suggesting the notion of Pale King's attempt to acculturate Deepnest include the dream-nail lines taken from a dead worker found near the Failed Tramway: "...My King. I'm sorry... ...It couldn't be built... ...this nest rejects us..."- an obviously failed endeavour. ** Despite this, Deepnest seems to have woven its webs over top of preexisting structures and buildings, much like how spiders behave in reality. Whether these structures truly are preexistent or built by the residents of Deepnest themselves is unknown. ** When spoken to in the Distant Village, the Last Stag states, "I have never been to this station. It has a strange air of danger to it." This, along with the Hidden Station, suggests that this route was possibly constructed in secret for The Pale King to visit Herrah. * This is the second opportunity that the player can choose to save or abandon Zote the Mighty. However, unlike in Greenpath, Zote cannot die here. * In Beast's Den, there is a shrine-like room with a statue of a trilobite strung up. The purpose of this mysterious room is unknown. ** Using a Spell on this statue will cause a Seal of Binding to appear. ru:Глубинное гнездо pt:Ninho Profundo Category:Areas